


The Call

by writetheniteaway



Series: Bellarke Writers Month [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Call, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: Bellamy recently traveled in the middle of a pandemic, and Clarke is the contact tracer assigned to check in with him every day while in quarantine.(Writer's Month Day 2, Prompt: Quarantine)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Writers Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Call

“Hi, this is Clarke with New York Contact Tracing, is Bellamy Blake available?”

“Recently so, turns out my ex is an anti-masker and I can’t deal with that level of ignorance in my life.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, this is not how she wanted her last call of the day to go.

“So you are Mr. Blake then I presume?”

“Bellamy’s fine. Can I assume you’re calling since I just got back from Florida?”

“That’s correct. Because that’s a high risk area we are going to ask that you quarantine for a full fourteen days.”

“Figured as much.”

“Do you have anyone else living in the home with you?”

“Like I said, newly single. Just me.” He isn’t quite sure why he’s pouring his tragic life story out onto this person, but it’s too late to take back now.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Clarke says sincerely, breaking off her prewritten script.

“Yeah me too,” He says. “Thought she was the one, was starting to shop for a ring and everything.” And now he’s definitely said too much.

Clarke’s at a loss for how to reply, so she just awkwardly returns to the work. “Do you need anyone to drop off groceries or to have any medications delivered?”

“I can set up a grocery delivery on my own, save the resources for the people who need it.”

“Well that’s very thoughtful of you,”

“Survival’s a team sport. Wish the rest of the country could act like it.”

“I agree. Is there anything else I can do for you Bellamy?” Clarke wishes she could drop her customer service act, but it’s habit at this point.

“Anything I need to know besides not to leave my apartment?”

“Just that we will need to check in with you every day, so I’ll be calling again tomorrow.”

“You’re gonna call me, every day, for fourteen days?”

“Part of the job,” She says, unable to tell if he sounds annoyed or excited at the prospect.

“Alright, I’ll try and be a bit less pathetic tomorrow then. Goodnight Clarke.”

She starts to contradict him but he’d already hung up. Clarke logs out of work for the day, determined to cheer the poor guy up tomorrow. It was a pandemic after all, might as well spread some good will before the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating as a writer with @bellarkefic-for-blm; so if would like to see more of this story, please comment here or find me on tumblr at @writetheniteaway or the main @bellarkefic-for-blm blog!


End file.
